


A Sweet Symphony

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Fated [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little moments between Tori and Jade before it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Symphony

I walked through my favorite spot in the woods and took a seat on the same log I always chose, kicking my bare feet and looking to dad to start. Well, I know he isn't really my dad but I like to think of him that way. He was teaching me about how to stay quiet when I hunted but I didn't really pay attention. Then he mentioned Tori. She was the human who I had to keep safe because my dad was friends with her dad. The mean Oliver wolf pack wanted to hurt him and hurt her. I couldn't let anything happen to Tori. She was my friend. I wondered when I would get to see her again when my dad called to me.

"Jade, are you listening to me? Kid, you're seven now and fully capable of a decent attention span. What's got you distracted?" Alec asked me, crouching down to my level. I sighed and looked into his soft eyes.

"I wanna check on Tori. She plays outside at this time," I told him truthfully. I could always tell him how I felt and he understood. He nodded and stood up.

"Alright, if that keeps you level headed then sure. I'll be waiting for you here. Just check on her and come back. Don't let her see you, ok?" he advised. I nodded and quickly jumped to my feet and ran straight to the village. My nose was ready to sniff her out and I found her playing outside. She looked so small compared to me. She needed me, I could feel it. I've only known her a year but we've played together even though dad says I shouldn't. I don't see why so I sneak in to play with her once in a while. Tori started running to her house and tripped. She fell in the dirt and hurt her knees. I could see her eyes watering and ran out to help her up. She sniffled and looked at me with her pretty brown eyes.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"No problem. Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded and brushed at her knees.

"Did you come to play?" she wondered. I almost said yes but then I saw Alec hidden in the bushes. He was a wolf but I still knew it was him. I wasn't supposed to let Tori see me and I really wasn't supposed to be playing with her, but why? I looked at Tori and shook my head.

"I can't," I told her.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I just can't. I'll see you later," I answered, rushing back to the woods. Alec caught up to me and I changed so I could talk to him.

_What are you doing? I thought I told you she can't see you. Why don't you ever listen?_

I whimpered and my tail fell.

_I'm sorry. It's just that, I want to be friends with her. If I have to protect her then shouldn't we be friends?_

He looked at me a long time before I heard him sigh.

_I suppose so…but keep it to a minimum._

My ears perked up and my tail wagged. I barked happily and jumped at him. He laughed and pushed me back then we were play fighting. I won with a bite to his ear and then we ran off to start practicing my hunting. I couldn't wait to see Tori again.

* * *

I started following her home more often. Two years later and she still had the same routine so it was pretty easy. I couldn't let her be alone too long. She doesn't have much friends and she keeps to herself a lot. Today I was hidden in the bushes while she played a game with some kids. It made me smile to see that she could have fun with others when she wanted to. As it got late they had to leave and she was left alone again. I stayed where I was and watched her play alone. I wouldn't move until she went inside. She was trying to do a trick with a ball but she kept failing. She got so mad she kicked it hard and it flew right over me. I cringed and pressed close to the ground.

It didn't hit me but now Tori sat there upset that she lost her ball. I knew the humans didn't go off the path. They were scared of us. My pack didn't want to hurt them but I knew the Oliver pack didn't feel the same way. I didn't like seeing her sitting there sadly so I went to find her ball. I picked it up with my mouth and ran back to her. When I came out she gasped and curled up, her wide eyes scared. I slowly walked over to her and set the ball down by her feet. She stared at me a long time and I stared at her. Then she raised a hand and I laid down to show her I was friendly. Her fingers brushed through my fur, starting at my head and moving down my back. It felt nice. Her hand ran through my fur two more times and then she smiled before taking her ball.

"Thank you," she whispered. I licked her hand and then got up to return to the woods. I waited until she went inside and then decided to go home. I turned away but jumped back when Alec stood there. Had he not been a wolf I knew he would have been smiling at me. He walked over to rub his head against me and licked at my muzzle.

_Good job Jade._

I tucked my head under his and then pulled away.

_Can I meet the new wolves today?_

_Of course. Let's go meet them now._

He led the way home and I followed after looking back one last time. When we got home I was introduced to more pack members. They were fun to rough house with but all I could think about was seeing Tori so by the next morning I decided to stop by her house. I knew she would be outside for some fresh air before she began her lessons. I found her writing in a notebook, leaning against the well. She was singing. I loved to hear her sing. She was such a great singer. I moved closer and placed a hand on the tree next to me. I was lost in her voice until her mom called her. She jumped up and replied that she would be there. She dusted off her clothes and then began walking back home but my eyes flicked to a bookmark on the floor. It was designed with a paw print, a wolf's paw print. I would know that anywhere. I stepped out and picked it up then jogged to catch up with her. I tapped her shoulder and she yelped then spun around to see me. Her bright smile made me smile.

"Oh, it's just you," she gasped.

"Just me. Here you dropped this," I replied, holding out the bookmark. Her eyes fell to it and then she reached out to take it from me. Her finger brushed mine and my smile widened.

"Thank you. You know, I've seen you for so long but you haven't told me your name," she said, looking at me in a way that made me nervous.

"I have to go," I replied, turning away to leave.

"Wait!" she called to me but I had already reached the woods. I heard her mom call her again and looked back just in time to see her frown and then she was gone. I sighed and went back home. Dad would want me back soon so I could help teach the new members. I could come back later.

* * *

Tori saw me in my wolf form again. I was trying to follow her on one of her walks when she chased a bunny close to the edge of the path. I accidentally scared the bunny and Tori looked up just in time to see me. I froze and so did she, until she smiled and offered a hand to me. I took a step forward and let her touch my nose but I pulled away quickly at the sound of other voices. She turned to see the other kids from the village. They asked her to play and she ran off to join them, glancing back to look for me. I knew she would so I hid. A small frown appeared on her face but she wiped it away to trade for a smile and then left. She was so carefree. I wished I could be the one to play with her, and be her friend, and just see her more than I do but dad said I couldn't. He was the leader and I had to listen. No extra contact. Just watch her and make sure she's safe. That's it. I huffed out an irritated breath and then returned home when he called to me. I changed back and pulled on some clothes just as he came out of the shelter to talk to me.

"Juwel, I'm so proud of you. I know it's hard to stay away but you have to," he told me. I smiled at the nickname but it fell away when he said the rest.

"But why? What's so bad about being her friend instead of some shadow?" I asked him, wanting to know. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It just isn't our way. We were never meant to interact with them. You're her protector because it's the least I could do for a friend. Just keep an eye on her and keep your distance. You'll understand why when you're older," he answered. I growled and pulled away. He was always so mysterious and I wanted a straight answer.

"No, but  **why**? Can't you tell me now?" I demanded. His expression was serious now and it caught my attention.

"The longer you spend with her the more you want to stay by her, correct?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied with a shrug.

"And even now you want to see her?" he continued.

"Yeah, so?" I responded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Have you ever felt this as strongly back when you first met her?" he questioned next. I thought back to that time. I knew I wanted to be her friend, but as I got older I realized more and more that I wanted to always be there for her, be the best friend ever. Now I saw her as someone who should have been  **my**  friend, and only  **my**  friend.  **I**  was the one to protect her and  **I**  was the one who never failed her like those other kids. Why couldn't  **I**  be with her when  **I**  wanted? I didn't realize I was growling quietly and clenching my hands into fists until dad took me by the chin.

"I told you not to get close to her because this very feeling. We as wolves find that special someone who we want to spend our whole life with. I wanted you to have a chance to meet and get to know others before you chose but maybe the one for you has been there all along," he stated, his tone soft and calm. I thought about what he said and blushed a little. Did he mean Tori? I shook my head and his hand dropped. He smiled.

"You will figure it out some day, and when you do, I wish you the best of luck. Now go bring back those troublemakers and you can check up on her before you come home," he said, tapping my nose. I rubbed it with a scowl but he just laughed.

"I don't like Tori like that," I grumbled to myself, walking away to find my pack mates. We ended up in a playful scuffle before I could get them home but I did it. I then ran off, eager to see Tori. When I got to the village I skid to a stop when I saw a boy bullying her while the others kids just watched. It looked like they were all playing until this jerk started picking on her. I stomped my way over, angry that he would treat Tori like that.

"You can't play with us anymore Vega. You kick like a girl," he spat.

"I  **am**  a girl!" she responded, waving her hands for emphasis. She may be eleven and a lot taller than she was when we first met but she was still so skinny. I was always afraid something would happen to her. The boy sneered and pushed her. She stumbled.

"Go home. No one wants you here," he demanded.

"No! I've been playing here first!" she shouted back. The boy shoved her harder this time and she fell. Seeing her hurt made me so angry. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him so bad. So, I walked right up to him and punched him in the face. He screamed like a wimp and fell over with a bloody nose. The jerk started crying and the other kids ran before they could get caught anywhere near the fight. I helped Tori up and then brushed her off.

"You ok?" I asked her, worried. She smiled when she saw me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you again," she replied. The boy finally got up and ran for his mom. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Tori laughed. I wanted to stay and spend time with her but I knew I couldn't. She knew too because she looked at me sadly.

"You have to go now, huh?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Ok, see you," she said with a wave. I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze then let go to run back into the woods. Dad found me wandering some time later. We both shared a laugh when I told him what happened. He didn't approve of the violence but still congratulated me for keeping Tori safe. We walked home together, changed into our wolf form, and then had a pack run. It helped me to forget about that feeling I got when I held Tori's hand in mine.

* * *

Everything is moving too fast. Too much has happened. The Oliver pack had gotten out of control. We tried to save everyone we could but there was just too many lives to save at one time. Dad tried to protect me from being forced to mate with Beck. He died trying. I couldn't believe it. He was gone. Tori, I was so relieved that Tori survived but her dad didn't. I felt so bad for not being able to save him but the village was in danger too. It was all just too much. We're scattered and Alec isn't around to keep us together anymore. The pack is looking to me but I don't know what to do. Yes, I was taught everything I would need to know and I was good at what I did, but I just wasn't ready. I still had to protect Tori. A wave of regret hit me when I thought of her. I rarely let her see me since that time I punched out that kid for her. I didn't have much time to spend with her for a whole year since dad upped my training. In that year I began to notice how much I still wanted to be with her. The strong feeling never left. I still kept a close eye on her but now I was afraid to approach her.

I didn't know these feelings I had or what I would do if I talked to her or touched her, so I just stayed away another year. Now, after all this, I needed to see her. I had to. I made sure my pack was settled for the night and then left to check on her. I found her crying outside her house, her spirit broken. I slipped out of cover and waited for her to notice me. When she did she didn't hesitate to throw her arms around me and hold me to her. I silently wrapped her in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. I gave her my support but I gained support from her too. In that moment of sadness it all became clear. With her scent in my nose and her warm body close, I knew. I understood what dad had been telling me. I wanted Tori to be mine, my special someone who would always be there for me just as I would always be there for her. I wanted her to be my mate. I was pretty sure that I loved her. Her grip tightened on me and I rubbed her back. Then it was settled. This would be the last time I held her or even came in contact with her at all. I wanted her too much but times were hard right now and it wouldn't be right if I pursued her.

I would always be there to make sure no one, be it a rival wolf or human, laid a finger on her but I would have to do it at a distance. This time for sure. I couldn't trust myself any other way. I had hit maturity and I knew with that came mating. Tori shouldn't have to be stuck with me. She could find a human and be happy. I buried my face in her neck and breathed her in. I would let her go and live far from here, checking in on her only once in a while. Maybe the distance would do me good? I never liked the woods anyway. I could always go to the nearby town and live there. Human life always interested me after spending so much time watching Tori. That was it then. I would stay away as much as I could and maybe we could meet again someday. Tori seemed to know our time was up because she pulled back. We stared into each other's eyes and I realized that I really wanted to kiss her. The warm feeling of her arms still around my neck and mine around her middle lulled me into a state of yearning. I stepped away from her and our arms dropped from each other.

"You have to go, right? Will I ever see you again?" she asked. I looked away, wishing I could say no, but I couldn't. I needed her, wanted her, too much.

"Yeah, you will," I answered. She smiled a little and nodded.

"Thank you, for everything," she told me sincerely. I looked into her eyes again, beautiful expressive brown eyes that I always adored.

"No problem," I replied, the same words I always responded with. Because it was never a problem for me. It was my duty to keep her safe and I would never stop. I brushed a tear from her face and left my hand on her cheek a few seconds more, and then ran back into the woods with tears in my own eyes. It wasn't fair to leave her for so long but I would see her again. I would make sure of it, because with the Oliver pack still out there I had to make sure they could never have her. Ultimately, I would let her decide, but to me, she will always be mine, my Tori, and that would never change.


End file.
